DARK NIGHTS
by OokamiLover19
Summary: Arianna Danan is sent to Japan to live with her aunt, Fumiko Higorashi after she is left an orphan. She survives a bomb that her parents didn't, but luckily isn't in danger of being targeted because her father had been the target. What happens when she falls through the well and joins the pursuit to kill Naraku? Sesshomaru X OC
1. Preface

Sirens echoed around the building, the fire finally under control. Police cars, ambulances, EMTs, and firemen were everywhere as well as spectators who stood behind the yellow caution tapes who had nothing better to do at ten o'clock on a snowy December night. Part of the building had exploded for unknown reasons and so far, no one was found injured.

Sergeant Thomas huddled next to an ambulance for warmth as the snow came down. It was the middle of winter and all these officials were stuck here until the fire was fully put out.

"We found someone!" a fireman yelled and the EMTs ran over to the one fireman who was coming out, holding girl who looked no older than 16. "She's conscious."

Sergeant Thomas walked over to her as she was placed on a gurney and the EMTs started to wrap her arms that looked like got the brunt of the explosion. There was a bit of blood flowing down the side of her face from the edge of the black beanie that covered her head and hid her hair. Her eyes were wide in shock. Finally her arms were wrapped and someone placed three blankets around her and left her on the gurney as another body was pulled out. That one was the first death.

"What's your name?" Sergeant Thomas asked and she shifted her startled emerald green eyes to him.

"Ar-Arianna Danan," she whispered and he pulled out his notepad to write down this information.

"How old are you?"

"16 summers," she stuttered and he frowned at her way of speaking.

"Where are your parents?"

"I don't know… We were in our apartment eating dinner and now I'm here. What happened?"

"There was an explosion, but we don't know what caused it. You said your parents were in the apartment with you?" Sergeant Thomas asked as he saw another dead body being brought out.

"Sergeant Thomas, can I speak with you?" Captain Brown asked and Sergeant Thomas walked over to him where they were bagging the two bodies and putting them into an ambulance. "Those two bodies were found in the same apartment as that girl. I fear that those were her parents but we won't know until we do blood tests. There is no way I want to ask that girl to look at those two bodies in their condition in case they are her parents."

"What do we do with her tonight then?"

"Did you get any information from her?"

"Her name is Arianna Danan and she is 16 years old. She said that the last thing she remembers was eating dinner with her parents then being brought out of the building."

"Danan… Wait, 4-star ranking General Alexander Danan who retired a couple years ago?" Captain Brown asked confused.

"I could ask her," Sergeant Thomas suggested and he nodded so the sergeant walked back over to the girl who was huddled up in the blankets. "Arianna, what were the names of your parents?"

"Alexander Francis Danan and Lenora Joann Drake. Did you find them?" she asked.

"I have not been informed of such information. Do you have any other family in the immediate area?"

"Not that I know of," Arianna whispered. "What's going to happen to me if my parents are dead? I don't want to go to an orphanage or a foster home."

"We'll deal with that if it comes down to that. If you don't need to go to the hospital, I'm sure you'd stay with one of the officers here on site. You are a survivor of an accident..."

"What if it wasn't an accident?" Arianna asked suddenly. "What if someone was after father? He was a four-star general and I'm sure there were many enemies of his when he was active. Everyone gains enemies..."

"Arianna, you need to breath," a woman came over to them and touched her shoulder.

"Who are you?" Sergeant Thomas asked cautiously.

"My name is Janelle Davidson. I live a few blocks away. I am a close friend of her parents. Arianna, everything will be okay, but you need to calm down," Janelle spoke and the young girl nodded and took a couple breaths.

"What if I'm targeted because of father…?" Arianna whispered quietly that it was hard to hear her then her voice rose. "They are going to kill me to! I'm going to be their next target!"

"Arianna, calm down. No one is targeting you," Sergeant Thomas told her and she looked at him through narrowed eyes.

"Can you promise me that Sergeant?" she growled as she got off the gurney. "I'm finding my parents…"

"You can't go in there," one of the paramedics spoke as she started heading back towards the burning apartment complex. "Miss…"

Arianna dropped the blankets and started to run towards the building only to have two firemen grab her and hold her back. She fought them and started screaming at them to let her go, then started to scream 'father' and 'mother' at the top of her lungs as she fought the two men pulling her towards the ambulance. A paramedic pulled out a syringe and injected it in Arianna's arm as two other paramedics restrained her on a gurney and wheeled her into the ambulance as her cries started to die down.

"She is sedated for now," one of the paramedics spoke as the ambulance drove off.

"She is just frightened and confused," the woman, Janelle, spoke as she stood next to Sergeant Thomas. "She has no other family in America and her parents are dead. I know she saw the two body bags in the other ambulance, she just is in denial. I believe it would be best to have her to live with her aunt, Fumiko Higorashi, over in Japan."

"Do you know their address and contact information?" Sergeant Thomas asked. Janelle pulled out her phone and pressed a few buttons before handing him the phone so he could write down the information. "Thank you ma'am, you have helped us out a lot."

"Just make sure she gets to her aunt somehow. She will be better there, that's all I ask you to do. Even if someone had been after her father, they wouldn't go after her now that he's dead."

"Thank you ma'am, please have a good night under the circumstances."

...

...

...

_**A/N:**** Yeah, I know that I've put up another story without completing any others but if I don't post them, then I'll never remember the origional ideas so I figured you'd enjoy clips every now and then of new stories while I regain the right inspiration for my other stories. I really hope you like this story.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	2. Chapter 1

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

"Kagome!" The black haired 17 year old priestess stopped running just as she opened the front door and looked back at her mother. The older version of the young priestess came out of the kitchen, wiping her hands on a pale pink apron. "You won't stay to meet your cousin at the airport?"

"I don't have time. I promised Inuyasha I'd be on the other side an hour ago. I'm already late as it is, mama, and I don't need him coming over and dragging me back so we can continue looking for the jewel shards. Since the Winter break just started, I won't be back for a month," explained as she zipped up her coat as a breeze came into the house.

"She is your cousin Kagome; we are the only family she has left…"

"I never even met her mama. Nobody ever even thought to tell me that my aunt Lenora was alive and had a kid of her own until two days ago when those American officials called," Kagome sighed. "I got to go. See ya in a month!"

"Bye," Fumiko sighed as she watched her daughter run to the well house and disappear inside. She looked at the clock and sighed as she pulled off her apron and set it on the kitchen counter before calling up the stairs, "Souta, we got to be heading over to the airport. Your cousin's plane will be landing within the hour."

"Okay mama," Souta smiled as he skipped down the stairs. Unlike Kagome, Souta was excited to meet his cousin. He jerked on his coat as he reached the door and slid on his shoes. Fumiko followed at a slower pace as she slid on a sweater and her own snow boots. "What do you think she'll be like? You think she's into video games like me?"

"I don't know Souta," Fumiko smiled as they ran to the car garage and slid into their silver Sedan. "I just hope she isn't too traumatized. I was told she survived a bomb blast that her parents did not."

"Oh…" Souta fell silent in surprise.

The drive to the airport was pretty quick. The roads were already plowed and it wasn't snowing enough to hinder them. Forty-five minutes later, they reached the airport parking garage and hurried over to the terminal.

"Flight 732," Fumiko muttered as she looked at the flight board. "Ah, terminal two. Let's hurry Souta, it just landed."

"Ok," Souta smiled and they walked quickly to the terminal where Arianna was supposed to be coming from. They reached the terminal and Souta stood up on one of the benches and held up the sign that held Arianna's name in English so that she'd be able to see it. "It would have been easier if they had told us what she looked like at least."

"True, but they wanted her out of the country in case she was in danger so they had her on the first possible plane," Fumiko explained.

People passed and both the Higorashis looked around for a young teenager who was alone. Couples and families passed by without a second glance, the few that were alone that they saw were men in business suits with a brief case. The terminal started to be a little less crowded but still no sign of a young teenage girl looking around or looking at them.

"Higorashi Fumiko?"

An American accented voice reached the older woman and she turned around and saw a young teenager coming towards them from the baggage area. Her waist length hair was under a beanie and braided over her left shoulder, the colors definitely different: black with turquoise blue highlights. Turquoise tipped bangs hung in her eyes, mostly hiding her empty emerald green gaze. She had on dark military green cargo pants that were tucked into mid-calf black combat boots while she wore a black tank top underneath a large coat that seemed to drown her. Across one shoulder was an American Army bag that had a skateboard strapped to the front of it.

"You are Arianna Danan?" Fumiko asked in English, not wanting to assume. The young woman nodded her head, and Fumiko smiled as she hugged her. "It's nice to be able to finally meet you Arianna. You look so much like your mother."

"Can we go?" Arianna asked, not even acting like Fumiko was touching her.

"S-sure," Fumiko pulled away, feeling awkward. Souta got off the bench and they walked towards the parking garage. "How have you been holding up Arianna?"

"It's Ari and I don't do idle chat," the young woman muttered as they walked.

"Okay then…" Souta muttered in the country's native language awkwardly.

"Well the Winter break has just begun so school won't start for a month," Fumiko continued talking in English, trying not to let the girl's cold behavior affect her. "Kagome went on a trip out of the country and won't be back until the end of break. She wished she could have stayed longer to have met you…"

"It does not matter," Ari spoke, an edge to her tone as they reached the car and she slid into the back seat and pulled out a pair of over the ear Skull candies and an iPhone out of her pocket and plugged her headphones into the jack.

"Do you know Japanese?" Souta asked as he turned around to look at her from the passenger seat.

"Why do most people assume that someone who has lived in America their whole lives and has Japanese ancestry wouldn't understand their birth-righted language?" Ari asked with narrowed eyes in perfect Japanese, no American accent detected. "My mother was very proud of her background and taught me everything."

"Sorry," Souta spoke sheepishly as he turned forward in his seat.

"Are there any indoor skate-parks or does Japan not believe in recreation like that?" Ari asked, remaining in the language of the country.

"There is a really good one about ten minutes away from the shrine, my friends drag me there all the time," Souta replied trying to make up for his rude behavior a few seconds before. Ari nodded before putting her headphones on and turned on her music, both Higorashis hearing the strange music clearly, showing how loud it was as she typed away on her phone. Souta sighed and whispered, "This is so awkward…"

"Be nice Souta, she has lost everything she grew up with except what she has with her. Give her some time," Fumiko scolded quietly. "We all are going to have to adjust."

"She reminds me of what Kagome and Inuyasha have mentioned about his half brother."

"That is a very insulting comparison."

"Sorry," Souta whispered and looked out the window at the snow as it fell.

As they arrived at the shrine and parked the car, Ari was the first one out and walked across the ankle deep snow to the main house and just walked in. Souta and Fumiko looked at each other for a second before getting out and following her in before they got too chilled. Souta went to the fire place and got it going as he watched Ari in his peripherals as she untied her boots and slid them off.

"Ari, your room is upstairs right across from the bathroom," Fumiko smiled as she turned on the kitchen lights. Ari stood up and slung her bag over her shoulder as she picked up her shoes. "There are some towels on your bed so if you want to clean up before lunch."

"Thank you," Ari muttered as she headed towards the stairs.

"Lunch will be ready in about an hour." Ari only waived her hand above her head in acknowledgement that she heard before disappearing up the stairs. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought."

"Where's my granddaughter?" Fumiko's father came into the kitchen from his bedroom down the hall with the fat cat, Buyo, following.

"Grandpa, I doubt she would want to meet anymore people at the moment. She seems very anti social and has acted like how Kagome describes Inuyasha's half brother…"

"She's a demon…?" he demanded.

"No father, Souta means that she doesn't like talking and is acting emotionless, but she is still adjusting. She lost her family only two days ago," Fumiko interrupted. "No talking of the Feudal Era, and no trying to exorcise her. I don't know how she would act to how much mythology is actually real."

"Fine," Grandpa Higorashi pouted as he knelt on one of the tama mats at the table and started drinking some tea.

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	3. Chapter 2

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

Ari wiped away a hand width of the fog off the mirror and saw the reflection of her face through the water-beaded and already fogging mirror. Her emerald eyes held the pain that she kept hidden, she had seen a part of the world no person should ever figure out unless in the military. Everything was still raw in her mind, but her music and acting emotionless helped.

The night of the explosion, the police somehow found the contact information for the Higorashi family and called them immediately letting them know they were going to put Ari on a plane the next day to live with them. They had allowed her to get the backpack she had now from the trunk of her car that her father always had her keep packed. In it held a week's worth of clothing, underclothes, socks, three sets of shoes, a pair of pajamas, a small safe that held all the important documents like her parent's will, birth certificates, social security cards, bank accounts, her 32 g iPod touch, headphones, and her red Alienware m17x gaming laptop plus game controllers and a mouse. For the past five years since the day General Danan retired, their family kept a bag packed in the cars at all times in case there was a threat and they had to hide for a few weeks.

Ari wrapped one of the blue towels around herself and her eyes locked onto the burns on her arms. Most of them were only first degree burns and were already healing and didn't need any bandages now. The only major burn was on her upper arm and it was from when she hit her father's family crest.

It was a two perpendicular lines that if you connected the edges it would look like a square. At the end of each line, was a single dot and a filled in crescent moon. She had been branded from the explosion.

That was the only thing that had to still be bandaged. The gash in her hair line had been stitched up with dissolvable stitches so she wouldn't have to go into the doctor. She grabbed the burn cream and lathered the burn before maneuvering the white bandages around her arm, getting it as tight as it needed to be before pulling on a pair of white gym shorts and a red tank top over her black underwear. She grabbed her clothes from before her shower and left the bathroom, a towel in her hair, and entered her room, dumping her clothes on the floor in the corner, not having a dirty clothes basket then hung the towel over the back of the desk chair that was tucked in at the two top 90 degree cherry wood desk that sat in the corner.

The rest of the room was pretty put together, about three feet from one side of the desk, sat a dresser with a mirror. Across from the dresser was a queen sized bed that had a pale green comforter with pale pink cherry blossoms and four pillows in white pillowcases. The carpet was a pale gray, while the walls contrasted darkly being a navy blue. The closet was no walk in, but was pretty big and to top it off, on the other side of the room from the door was a double door balcony. She grabbed her iPhone off the bed by her bag and left the room, sliding the phone into her pocket.

"Hello Ari, how was flight from America?" an old man smiled in English as he knelt at the dining table. "I am your grandfather."

"I figured that out from all the pictures," Ari smirked in Japanese. "Don't be so surprised that I speak fluently, sir. Your daughter, Lenora was very proud of her background and upbringing. She mentioned you many times, saying you were a crazy old coot who thought everyone was evil and tried to exorcise all her friends."

"Well that plan failed," Souta laughed as he knelt on the left side of their grandpa and drank some water.

"Ari, I feel like an idiot," Fumiko came into the room holding a tray of food. "Do you like sushi?"

"It is fine," Ari spoke as she poured herself some of the Sakura tea that was already prepared. "How close is the city Fumiko?"

"It's about an hour drive. Did you need something?"

"I can't live here the next few years on nothing but a week's worth of clothes, now can I?"

"That's all you have?"

"I had a bag always packed in my car back home, we all did. Week's worth of clothes, a small safe filled with our important documents and equipment like my Alienware laptop..."

"You got Alienware?!" Souta exclaimed excitedly. "How could you afford that? Those are expensive…"

"I worked for it," Ari smirked. "But now, I have received both my parents entire funds. Since I'm forced by two different governments to stay here with you being my new legal guardian Fumiko, I could help out…"

"Not a chance," Fumiko spoke firmly. "You are our guest, but you and I can go to the city tomorrow and go shopping for everything you need."

"That works," Ari spoke as she picked up her chopsticks and started to serve herself some of the lunch that Fumiko had prepared for the four of them. "Thank you."

After lunch, Ari went back up to her room to unpack her things. She pulled out her safe first and slid it in the gap at the top of hte bed under the pillows. Then she pulled out her laptop and set it on the desk before dumping out the contents of her bag. She grabbed the surge protector, power cord, two game controllers, and the computer mouse then walked back over to the desk to set it all up. She got onto her back on the floor and slid under the desk to plug in the power cord into the surge protector before feeding it up the small hole to the top of the desk. She crawled out from under the desk and plugged the power cord into her laptop and opened the lid.

"You weren't kidding!" Souta squealed, making Ari jump and spin around. She saw Souta staring open mouthed at her laptop, practically drooling. "Are you one of those insane online gamers?"

"When I have time," Ari spoke quietly as she grabbed her backpack and walked over to the dresser and started putting clothes into different drawers. "You play any games?"

"I love first person shooter games like Halo and Black Ops," Souta smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

"You have an xBox Live account?" Ari asked as she looked at him.

"I was planning to get one but there is no wifi here at the shrine," Souta sighed.

"I may have to change that," Ari mused. "I use wifi for everything on my laptop."

"You two getting along?" Fumiko came into view with a basket of laundry in her arms.

"Yeah, but how could you not have wifi?" Ari frowned as she sat in her desk chair and looked at her aunt.

"We have never really needed it, we have visitors at the shrine every day and are pretty busy. Souta has many games and activities."

"That's alright, I'll get my own router."

"You sure?"

"Yep, I need the wifi and I won't make you pay for things I would need. Besides, I can't constantly use my phone's personal wifi all the time." Ari turned to her computer and typed in her code to unlock it and plugged her phone into it to set up her hotspot and pulled up the internet.

"Alright, well if you need anything else, let me know," Fumiko spoke before walking further down the hall. "Souta, come clean your room!"

"Aww man, busted," Souta groaned. "Anyway we could play together sometime?"

"I don't have a problem with that," Ari spoke, not even looking at him and heard him cheer as he ran down the hall. _'They are getting chatty and comfortable around me already, adjusting may not be as hard as I originally thought.'_

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	4. Chapter 3

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

_Ari looked around and found herself in a clearing, a treeline behind her. She looked down at what she was wearing and found __her__self wearing a kimono the color of her turquoise highlights. She looked around the area and saw a silver haired figure come into view, their hair down to their knees. They were wearing white and red floral hamaka's and haori with a spiked armor across their chest and a sword tucked into the purple and yellow obi around their waist. Also, across their right shoulder was a large fluffy thing that looked like an animal's tail. In front of them was a short green creature with a staff with two heads._

_"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Sesshomaru," the creature repeated, clutching the staff close to its mutated green body._

_"Is it here?" the silver haired person spoke, signifyint they were male with how deep their voice was._

_"Yes," The creature replied before turning away from the man and towards a tomb of sorts. "The staff pointed in this direction, then lodged itself by this tomb. We'll check it immediately."_

_The creature started to walk forward and Ari followed, not knowing if in this dream that the silver-haired man could see her even if it was her dream. She followed them up the slope to the tomb before wolves came out growling and the green creature stopped and cringed behind his staff._

_"Why would beasts respect a tomb?" the creature replied, his voice shaky. "Lord Sesshomaru, this is it! There is no mistake!"_

_The creature fell back behind the man named Sesshomaru as he walked forward, fearlessly. Ari followed and passed the green creature that seemed to be the man's servant of sorts and he didn't even turn his head to her, signifying that she was invisible. She walked behind the wolves trying to see if she could get a better view of the man when he spoke again._

_"The fang... I search for the fang. Once I possess it, I will be able to transform myself into an even greater power. It seems my power is still insufficient, I'm still too naive. Am I unsure of myself? No... I just don't know my limits." She saw the man smile as he brought his right hand forward and it started to glow bright yellow green. Ari finally saw his face and gasped. Molten gold eyes shone in the darkness as a blue crescent moon adorned his brow while two magenta strips adorned each cheek. "I presume too much about my power..."_

_The wolves lunged and she was about to cry out and warn the beautiful man but didn't have too as soon as the yellow-green glow on his hand expanded into a whip of sorts and he spun in a circle as if dancing, the whip flying around his body, attacking all the wolves before they even could touch his body._

_"The fang... I want the fang..." He spoke coldly before killing each one of the wolves. "Jaken... the Human Head Staff."_

_"Yes my lord," the green creature, named Jaken, ran forward and climbed up one of the rock arches and set the bottom of the staff on the rock. _

_Ari looked at the two heads and saw one was of a woman and the other was an old man. The head of the woman moved and she started to scream, making her want to cringe. The sound was like nails on a chalkboard. _

_"The female's face is screaming. Does this mean this is not the tomb you seek?" the man turned and started walking away. "Lord Sesshomaru, please wait! Lord Sesshomaru..."_

_Ari turned and ran after the man, the dream progressing on its own. She saw the man, Sesshomaru, attack some men and he seemed to be talking to them but not getting an answer he wanted. The small creature walked forward with the staff and the old man's head lifted and a flame exploded, surrounding every human while Sesshomaru started walking away towards one of the boats. Ari followed the silver-haired man and reached the edge of the water near Sesshomaru and it rippled at her feet, and he turned._

_"Who is there?" he demanded._

_"So he heard me at the water's edge," Ari mused and saw his eyes narrow. _

_"Who are you and where are you?"_

_"So you can hear me?" She tilted her head to the side and frowned._

_"I'm not some incompetent human. Are you some kind of spirit?"_

_"Not that I'm aware of. All I know is that I'm dreaming," she shrugged but then let her shoulders fall, since it seemed that he could only hear her.  
_

_"I will not repeat myself," the man snapped._

_"My name is Arianna, but most call me Ari and I am standing about five feet from you, one foot in the water."_

_"Why are you following me?"_

_"I didn't ask to dream about a stubborn jerk," she snapped and his eyes narrowed more.  
_

_"Lord Sesshomaru!" the small green creature yelled._

_"Woman..."_

Ari's phone went off and she jerked awake in her bed, the white sheets tangled around her legs. A sheen of sweat clung to her body as she gasped for air. Her dream felt more like reality, but it made no sense. It was her dream and yet she hadn't seen at all, but that handsome man, no he was too beautiful to be called handsome, could hear her as soon as she touched the water. Ari reached for her phone and turned off the alarm she had set and got up even though it was only seven in the morning. She showered quickly before bandaging her arm and getting dressed in a pair of faded blue jeans and a solid red halter top. She combed through her hair quickly before pulling it up into a high ponytail, leaving her bangs in her eyes.

Ari grabbed her wallet and slid it into her back pocket and buttoned the pocket closed so it wouldn't fall out as she slid her phone into her front pocket. Then she went back to the bed and made it so her room was clean before walking over to her computer and sat down. She pulled up the internet and looked for different stores in Tokyo so that she would have a better idea of what stores she would want to go for the things she needed. As she sat there and spaced out slightly, an image of a large white canine with v-shaped markings along the edge of it's mouth almost the color of it's red eyes.

"Ari, are you awake?" A knock on the door made Ari jerk in her seat and she realized that she spaced out.

"Yeah, I'm up," Ari called to her aunt as she turned off her computer and got to her feet. She went over to the door and opened it, revealing Fumiko all dressed with a coat unzipped on her shoulders. "I didn't expect you to be awake so early."

"This is when I wake up everyday, are you all ready to go?"

"Yeah just let me get my shoes and jacket," Ari smiled before hurrying to her closet and grabbed her large black jacket and combat boots before following Fumiko down the stairs were Souta was sitting on the couch all ready as well. "You coming with us?"

"Yep, mama said that you were going to need help carrying bags to the car from the store," Souta spoke with a sour expression.

"Aww," Ari giggled before ruffling his hair. "How about when we get back and I get everything I need, we'll play some Halo."

"Ok," Souta grinned as he jumped to his feet as Ari shoved her feet into her boots and tied the laces before fixing her pant leg over the boots. They left the house as she pulled on her coat and they ran to the car as a cold breeze caught them.

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	5. Chapter 4

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

The next few weeks went smoothly for Ari and she started to lighten up around the Higorashi family. During the day, she would help around the shrine and with meals. At first Fumiko refused but soon after she gave up when Ari became persistent to want to earn her keep around the shrine. Then at night, she and Souta would play games, her on her computer and him on his xBox that he had moved into her room with his TV. Her room had more space and it was closer to the Wifi router for faster loading and communications to other people online. They had gotten Souta his xBox Live account and they were a great team on first person shooter games.

Then at night, she'd have more dreams about the silver-haired man, sometimes she'd see another silver-haired man but this one had dog ears on top of his head. She was quieter during these dreams because the second time, he seemed to snap at her and his eyes had turned red in his anger. She didn't know how to stop these dreams, otherwise she would. She felt like she was intruding on this man's personal space and his life. She felt like somehow, even if there was no logical explanation, she felt that this man was real.

"Kagome!" Ari heard Souta tell excitedly from downstairs and became curious. She walked down the stairs in a black tank top and jeans and saw a dark haired girl not much older than her coming into the house with a large yellow bag on her back. "You've missed so much fun. Ari is awesome..."

Kagome looked at me and I stayed on the bottoms step as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. "You must be my cousin Arianna."

"Ari," Souta corrected. It had become habit for him to correct people specially their grandfather.

"It's nice to meet you Kagome," Ari spoke calmly. "How was your trip to warmer countries?"

"Uh..."

"Yeah how was Australia?" Souta asked suddenly and Ari felt like she was intruding just like the first day she arrived. It felt like she was walking on eggshells, one wrong move and she would fall and get hurt.

"It was hot," Kagome smiled. "But it was a lot of fun."

"Hello Kagome dear, welcome home," Fumiko smiled and hugged her. "You meet Ari yet?"

"Just did," Kagome smiled before yawning. "Jet lag, I'm going to go unpack and clean up."

"Alright dear, take your time. Ari, would you help me start dinner?"

"Of course Fumiko," Ari grinned as she walked into the kitchen. What ever the Higorashi family was hiding, she'd either find out or it was honestly none of her business.

* * *

Kagome watched her cousin closely ad it seemed like she honestly didn't know the truth about her going to the Feudal Era all the time. She felt guilty, seeing the scar on her arm, but knew that she wouldn't have been able to heal it without revealing the Feudal Era. After dinner, Ari immediately headed back upstairs and Kagome followed curious to see how she had settled in.

"Go ahead and come in if that's what you were going to ask," Ari spoke calmly as Kagome reached her room. Ari was at her desk on a laptop, typing away furiously.

"I was wanting to see how you've been settling in here," Kagome smiled as she looked around the room. On the wall above her desk were papers pinned up, symbols written all over them as if some kind of language. "What is all these symbols?"

"It's just a language of mine," Ari spoke, her voice blank. "Trying to hack into some software..."

"What?" Kagome blinked in shock.

"Just kidding," Ari giggle suddenly. "Pulled that on Souta when he first asked about them, he wanted me to teach him since I've taught him shortcuts in some of the games we play."

"Is that his equipment in here?"

"Yeah, we tend to stay up late playing together." Ari turned her chair around and looked at Kagome. He eyes narrowed slightly as she studied her.

"What?" Kagome frowned, feeling uncomfortable under that gaze.

"For someone who is supposed to be sick every couple days, you seem pretty healthy. You get your family to believe it to or are they in on your secret?" Ari spoke suddenly.

"What?"

"Your grandfather told me of the many illnesses you've had and I've researched them a little. You wouldn't be alive if you were sick all the time. So what is it? Some boy you don't want your schoolmates to know about? Some hidden double life?"

"Whoa, ok what brought on all this?" Kagome snapped. "I have only one life, no boys and I do tend to get sick quite often."

"Suddenly you get defensive?" Ari rose a brow. "I caught your hesitation earlier before Souta blurted out the trip to Australia which I have a hard time believing."

"Ari, are you ready to pla-play?" Souta stumbled into the room and frowned. "What's going on?"

"Maybe you can answer my questions Souta since everyone seems to be lying to me today. Where does your sister always go during the school year that you and your family lie about with sicknesses as covers?"

"Um... I..."

"Get out," Ari growled. "Both of you. I hate liars more than the people who murdered my parents."Kagome looke at Souta for a second before they both hurried out of the room an closed the door.

"What was that?" Kagome hissed. "Now she really suspects something."

"I can't lie to her," Souta replied quietly. "She and I have become close the past few weeks and she is like a second sister."

"Ugh, let's go tell mom otherwise I have a feeling she'll become even more hostile," Kagome sighed.

"She acted like Sessshomaru the first days she was here, personality wise I mean. She was cold and blunt to everyone of us," Souta sighed as they walked downstairs to tell Fumiko what happened.

* * *

Unknown to her cousins, Ari had stood on the other side of the door and heard them mention a name she only heard in her dreams and couldn't find anywhere on the Internet. She walked back to her desk and stared at the papers he had pinned up. Every one of them had something specific she would learn about the man in her dream and conversations they had. They were hiding something and now she would figure out what it was.

Ari grabbed her combat boots and tied them on swiftly before grabbing a white winter coat and slid out onto her balcony. There was a large snow pile under the balcony as she jumped into it and rolled onto the ground. She hurried around the house and saw Kagome's footprints but they didn't come from the stairs to the shrine. They came from the well house.

She looked at every window near her before sliding into the well house and looked around. There was only a set of stairs down to the beat up well. Kagome couldn't have been living inside the well house the past month but she never had seen her before. Cautiously she walked down the stairs to the edge of the well. Just inside the edge of the well was a ladder that was fairly new. Quickly looking at the door, Ari climbed inside the well and a foot from the ground she jumped off the ladder but the second she touched the ground, everything around her disappeared into a purple light and she felt like she was falling slowly.

Soon everything came back into view and it warmed up significantly. Ari looked up, expecting the well house roof but saw stars. There were vines and she quickly climbed up and gasped seeing a world of green. She slid off her jacket and let the warm air caress her skin as the jacket hit the ground by the well.

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	6. Chapter 5

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

To say Ari was surprised was an understatement, she was astounded. She had been at the shrine for the past month and no one even mentioned that there was a magical well that led to another world. Leaving her coat by the well, Ari found a small work path in the trees and followed it, even though she probably should have gone back. She didn't know what existed here in this world.

For several hours she walked on the path before the trees stated for thin and she saw a village in the distance. She sighed as she smiled and hurried her pace down the path to the village. The people she saw as she came to several rice fields and gardens were wearing old traditional Japanese garments and when they saw her, they turned to each other and started talking to each other though Ari didn't hear them. She looked towards the huts and saw a person clad in red with silvery white hair and familiar dogish ears. Ari stopped moving as he started coming closer but as soon as he drew his blade, she started backing away slowly.

"Stop where you are!" The man snapped, his voice the exact same as from her dreams.

"This isn't happening," Ari gasped as she tripped and fell on her butt as she stared at the silver haired man she saw a few times but never had learned his name. That had always seemed muted when Seashomaru talked to him. "This is so not happening..."

"Inuyasha stay your blade!" A cracky voice yelled as Inuyasha was about to swing. Ari looked past the man now known as Inuyasha an saw an old woman in a white haori and red hamakas. "Hello young one, can you walk?"

"I..." Ari couldn't form a proper word.

"Oh dear, she is overwhelmed. Inuyasha pick her up please and bring her to my hut."

"Old lady Kaede, what if she's some threat?" Inuyahsa snapped as he sheathed his blade.

"I have seen this one in dreams of mine, and I assure you she is no threat."

"Dream?" Ari forced out as she slowly got to her feet. "You dreamed of me?"

"Yes, you like things called video games and cellphones. You love playing with Kagome's brother Souta at night," the woman spoke as she started walking away.

"Wait!" Ari yelled and ran after her. "How do you know all that?"

"Dreams, Arianna, and I know you've been having dreams as well," Kaede smiled. "It is a gift few have to see dreams of the future or past in your case. You are five hundred years into the past by Kagome's calendars."

"How do you know my cousin?" Ari frowned, not bothering to correct the woman on her name.

"Kagome has been traveling to this era for about a year now and it is fortunate that you show up in the middle of a heated battle against a demon that has raged for the past fifty years. Come into my hut and we shall talk," Kaede smiled.

"Wars? Demons...? I don't even know you and I have to get back..." Ari started to walk back towards the forest.

"What about the man you keep dreaming of Arianna?"

"Now I know your spying on me," Ari snapped as she turned to face the woman but kept walking backwards. "Stay away from me!"

"He is real Arianna, lives not too far to the west."

"Wh-what?" Ari stopped moving and stared wide-eyed at her.

"Why don't you come inside for some tea?" Kaede smiled as she started walking to her hut again.

"Wait, he's real?" Ari called after her.

"Just as real as Inuyasha and myself. Now young lady, it is not respectful to keep an old woman waiting. Come on inside. Inuyasha, why don't you do a perimeter check, I think I felt some demons to the southeast."

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted before walking away as Ari finally entered the small hut.

"Inuyasha would have a fit if he realized you were dreaming of his older brother," the woman smiled as she sat by the fire.

"How do you know I was dreaming about him?" Ari asked quietly as she sat on the edge of the wood and unlaced her boots.

"I am a miko, a priestess, and our gifts vary from spiritual powers to exorcise demons and evils beings to certain intuitions. Also there are prophecy scrolls out there but most mikos and houshis don't pay attention to them. The moment I mentioned dreams and you reacted I knew that the scroll was true."

"Your rambling too fast old woman, what scroll?" Ari frowned.

"I'm sorry child, I am not explaining things very well. I'm an old woman and I forget things easily," she smiled as she started preparing some tea. "The prophecy that I am referring to talks about a dream walker who would come and help in times of great need. At first, I thought that it was referring to Kagome but she has no abilities to walk dreams and you already have had dreams of those in this era. Tell me Arianna, were you able to interact with those in these dreams?"

"No, not really," Ari frowned slightly. "In the first dream, I wasn't seen or heard at all until I reached a lake and the water rippled at my feet. After that, he still couldn't see me, but he could hear me. The next dream, as soon as I made a sound, he started growling at me and demanding I tell him how he cannot sense me at all. So I decided to remain quiet after that but it doesn't stop the dreams."

"I see..."

"Hey Kaede, there weren't any demons where you said. Are you sure you aren't getting too old?" Inuyasha snapped as he came into the hut. "Oh, your still here?"

"Stupid dog, someone says fetch, you chase. You have any other tricks like lay down, roll over, and sit?" The beads around the man's neck glowed and he was suddenly thrown to the ground. "Oh wow, he does know some tricks..."

"You wench!" Inuyasha snapped as he pulled his face out of the small hole. "How were you able to activate the beads?"

"She is related to Kagome, Inuyasha," Kaede spoke calmly. "Inuyasha is a dog half-demon, an inu hanyou. The beads I placed around his neck almost a year ago when Kagome first came to this era are subjugation beads. When ever Kagome said sit, they would activate. It seems that since you share her blood, you can activate them as well."

"So treat him like a disobedient dog?" Ari asked with a small smirk forming.

"Don't get any ideas, you wench..."

"Sit," Ari spoke calmly. "I don't appreciate people calling me names. It's Ari, not wench, and I rather not be called Arianna."

"Lady Kaede, we have returned from the demon village," a female called outside the hut before a dark haired woman wearing a pink floral kimono entered with a man right behind her, wearing monk clothing with a rosary around his right hand as he held a staff. "Oh, hello..."

"Such a beautiful woman," the monk spoke as he came to kneel in front of Ari. "Miss, your beauty shouldn't be wasted. Would you bear my children?"

"Miroku..." the woman growled as she started to grab the giant boomerang strapped to her back.

"Bastard," Ari snapped as she punched him, breaking his nose.

"Sorry about him," the woman sighed as she stepped over the monk named Miroku and sat besides Kaede. "Miroku has always been like that, asking every woman to bear his children. I am Sango, demon slayer."

"A demon slayer who hangs around demons, isn't that hypocritical?" Ari frowned as she slid her boots on quickly and got to her feet. "Look Kaede, it's nice to know you think I'm part of some prophecy, but I'm not really buying it. I'm going home."

"You can't go home now," Kaede protested as she slowly got to her feet.

"Look, in my view, your all crazy. Some perverted monk, a demon slaying female, a man you say is a demon. Honestly, make up a better story, but I have better things to be doing with my life."

"What about your dreams Arianna?" Kaede demanded.

"It doesn't matter and it's Ari, god damn it," Ari growled before storming out of the hut.

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 6

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

"You cannot leave!" Kaede called as after Ari. "I am not wrong about this prophecy. You are in this era for a reason!"

"Look, your a nice lady and all but you're creeping me out," Ari called over her shoulder. "I followed a set of footprints in the snow and entered a well. I must have hit my head, your not even real!"

"Inuyasha, you must make sure she stays here. She must help to help defeat Naraku."

"Keh," Ari heard the silver haired man reply as she started running. "Get back here wench!"

"Sit!" Ari snapped and heard a definite thud as he kissed dirt and ran faster.

"That won't stop me!"

Ari sighed as she pushed herself harder, screaming 'sit' every few seconds to give herself some time. She was glad that she had great endurance but it was at least an hour run if it took her almost three hours of walking around earlier. Inuyasha was getting closer and she knew that if he caught her, she wouldn't get back to the well. Ari didn't know if that would even take her back, but it was her only chance.

Soon, the old well came into view and she grabbed her coat as she jumped over the edge, feeling Inuyasha's fingers barely miss her arm. The light surrounded her and as soon as she saw the roof of the well house she smiled and climbed up the ladder. She saw the purple light at the bottom of the well and felt her heart drop as she reached the top of the well. She ran out of the well house as she jerked on her coat and opened the door to the main house as she heard the crunch of snow behind her.

"Ari... What the...?" She saw Fumiko and Kagome sitting on the couch while Souta sat on the floor. The TV was going and they were watching an unfamiliar movie.

"Get back here!" Ari heard Inuyasha growl and ran over and jumped behind the couch and crouched down just as she heard the door open again.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Ari heard Kagome say calmly.

"Where did she go?"

"Where did who go?" Ari looked up and saw Kagome get to her feet.

"That damn cousin of yours! Kaede said she wasn't to leave Edo..."

"Wait, Ari was in the Feudal Era?" Kagome's voice was skeptical and Ari slowly lifted her head and glared at the silver haired man. "That's impossible..."

"Sit you bastard," Ari hissed, loud enough for everyone to hear and he met the ground.

"Ari, how long have you been in the well?" Fumiko asked surprised.

"About four or five hours or so why?" Ari asked, acting as if there wasn't some strange man trying to drag her back. "Why didn't you say anything about a magical well that lead to a warm world?"

"It's not a different world, Ari," Kagome spoke as she sat back down. "It leads to five hundred years into our past."

"And creepy stalker still wants to drag me back," Ari frowned as she got to her feet. "I'm going to bed and if I see that guy near me, he'll be sleeping with the fishes."

* * *

_Ari opened her eyes and found herself in the woods again wearing a white kimono this time with purple edging. She sighed as she ran a hand through her hair before looking around for the man that had invaded her dreams the past month. There was a splash of water to her left and followed it to a small lake.  
_

_"And here we are again," Ari sighed as she sat on a rock near a pile of familiar clothing and stared at the naked man in the water._

_"You have come back," His voice was monotone, not showing any signs of him being surprised._

_"Didn't really have a choice, apparently I'm a dream walker," Ari muttered then froze. "What happened to your arm?"_

_"A half-breed caught this Sesshomaru off guard," he replied._

_"Your half brother?" Ari asked and he turned towards her. She felt her face heat up as she saw his torso and the magenta markings across his hips and rib cage. _

_"How would you know that?"_

_"I fell down a well and think I met him. Brash silver-haired man with dog ears, wears red?"_

_"Inuyasha."_

_"Yes."_

_"So you are from the Miko's time."_

_"If you are referring to Kagome, yes. You're real, aren't you?" Ari asked, small curiosity in her voice._

_"As real as the brash half-breed. Where are you tonight?" He asked as his eyes darted across the bank.  
_

_"Right by your clothes," Ari replied dipping her feet in the water to create ripples. "You say Inuyasha cut off your arm?"_

_"Do not make me repeat myself," he spoke as he started walking towards her. "Lavender..."  
_

_"What?" Ari frowned as he came and stood in the waist deep water less than a foot away. His eyes were not focused as if he was concentrating. "Are you able to smell my lotion?"_

_"This Sesshomaru does not know."_

_"May I test something Sesshomaru?" Ari asked as she slid off the rock and into a knee deep section of water. "Can I see if you can feel my touch?"_

_"Hn," he nodded his head slightly and Ari took a deep calming breath before bringing her hands up to his healed but severed arm and touched him lightly. He didn't move so she put a little more pressure on his arm and his right arm came out and grabbed one of her wrists. "You smell of Lavender. Are you still in these lands?"  
_

_"N-no," Ari gasped as she felt the heat of his hand around her wrist. "Some old lady freaked me out so I came back to my home."_

_"Come back and this Sesshomaru will meet you at the Bone Eater's Well," he spoke quietly as he released her wrist but didn't make her move away from him. _

_"Each time we talk, you gain more from me and yet, you cannot see me yet. Are you sure you want to meet me?" Ari whispered as her fingers traced the scared end of his useless arm._

_"As soon as you wake, go through the well and this Sesshomaru will be there waiting," he spoke quietly as he took a step away._

_"I'll see what I can do," Ari spoke barely audible as her vision went fuzzy and normal dreams claimed her._

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Chapter 7

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

"Mama, what do we do know? I mean with her knowing and Inuyasha wanting to drag her back to the Feudal Era?" Kagome asked as she knelt at the table next to Fumiko.

"I don't know sweetie, maybe ask if she would like to join your travels? She seemed intrigued by the fact that there was a magical portal in the well house," Fumiko sighed quietly as she sipped some tea.

"Okay," Kagome nodded and got to her feet. She walked up the stars to Ari's room and heard movement on the other side of the room. "Ari, are you awake?"

"Come in," Ari called and Kagome opened the door and saw her pulling down the pages pinned on the wall and slid them into a folder. She wore a pair of short shorts and a tank top and her hair was pulled into a high messy bun. On the edge of her bed was an army backpack with several clothes in it. "Morning."

"Where are you going?" Kagome asked as she walked over and leaned against the end of the bed.

"I have a confession," Ari giggled. "Ever since I arrived at the shrine, I've been having these dreams. Now they made no sense before until I heard you and Souta say something that I only heard in my dreams. That's when I snuck out and saw your prints coming from the well house. Kaede said that due to these dreams I am a dream walker but I have not dreamed of anyone else except for a battle between him and Inuyasha."

"What was the thing you heard?" Kagome frowned.

"It was a name" Ari smiled as she slid the folder into her backpack. "Sesshomaru."

"You've been dreaming of that prick?" Kagome asked surprised.

"He is no prick," Ari huffed as she walked to her closet. "He just keeps his cold exterior so people fear him. He doesn't want people close to him."

"He does keep people close. He had a human ward, Rin, and his Kappa..."

"Jaken, that creature is annoying," Ari giggled. "He has a girl at his side?"

"She is only six or so. I'm not sure what the story is but he cares greatly for her," Kagome explained quickly, not sure why she had to justify the child's age.

"So like a daughter," Ari mused as she pulled out a black kimono that had turquoise hems an a floral design on the back.

"That's pretty," Kagome gasped and came over.

"I have many of these. Every one of my dreams, I wore a different kimono," she pointed to the closet. "So I drew them out and got them custom made."

"So where are you going?" Kagome asked as she slid on the kimono and tied the bow in the back perfectly before letting her hair down.

"In my dreams, I can communicate with him. Before he could only hear me, last night was the first night he could sense anything else like scent and touch. He has never seen me though. I feel like se crazy stalker if he doesn't see who I am," Ari shrugged as she pulled on a white coat that went to mid thigh and had six buttons going up the jacket in sets of twos.

"Your going through the well? What about Inuyasha? It's his half brother we're talking about Ari, they always fight. Once Inuyasha senses him, he's going to flip out."

"Then I guess you need to go through and distract the puppy," Ari grinned as she zipped up her backpack and slid it on her back as she slid on a pair of boots that went above her knee.

Kagome sighed but nodded. "Let me get my coat real quick. Meet me in the well house."

"Aright," Ari smiled. "Thanks Kagome."

"No problem." Kagome shook her head as she grinned before leaving the room and grabbing a coat and her snow boots before hurrying out to the well house here Ari was, standing next to the old well her hand on its edge. "You feel it's magic?"

"I think so, it's like a small hum of energy running through the wood," Ari whispered.

"It's amazing that portals and demons actually exist, isn't it?" Kagome smiled as she got on the edge of the well.

"Yeah it is."

"Give me five minutes to make sure he's in the village then come over," Kagome smiled before jumping into the well. The light surrounded her an as soon as she was on the other side, she climbed up the vines only to be pulled over all the way by Inuyasha himself. "Hey."

"You have some freaked out cousin living with you and you say hey," Inuyasha frowned. Where's your bag?"

"I'm not staying long, just came to visit for a few hours," Kagome smiled. "I wanted to see how everyone is doing. After all, Miroku is still recovering from Naraku's poison."

"Keh, whatever," Inuyasha shrugged before pulling her onto his back and running through the forest.

'_Good luck Ari,' _Kagome thought hopefully.

* * *

Ari looked at her phone that was in her coat pocket and took a deep breath before swinging over the side of the well and plunged into the darkness as light erupted around her. As soon as it got warm, she knew she was in the warmer era. She climbed up the vines and over the edge before putting her bag down and sliding off her coat and tucking it into her bag.

She didn't see Kagome so that part of the plan went well. She looked around and her eyes locked onto a figure in the shadows of a few trees. She took a deep breath before turning towards the shadowy figure as she recognized him.

"Sesshomaru," she whispered with a small smile.

"You are Arianna?" He asked as he stepped into the clearing, his silver hair swaying slightly. Ari nodded her head as her heart sped up slightly. "Come."

Ari grabbed her bag quickly and walked over to him as he retreated into the forest. "Where are we going?"

"Out of my idiot half-brothers forest," he replied quietly. "I do not need a fight tonight, this Sesshomaru's ward is ill. Humans are such fragile creatures."

"Well we can't all be demons," Ari smiled as he stopped suddenly and turned around to face her. "What...?"

"We are being watched," he spoke quietly as he suddenly grabbed her arm and they were engulfed by a white light. She felt she was moving at a fast speed but wasn't moving her body at all. "This light orb helps this Sesshoamru to move quickly and loose pursuers."

* * *

He looked down at the strange girl in his arm and her eyes were closed as she gripped his armor. Her hair was ruffled as it laid around her shoulders and had a strange bag over one shoulder. The kimono she was in was very fitting. At least she didn't dress like the scantily clad miko from her time. He landed in a clearing not far from his camp and heard the human take a deep breath as if she had been holding her breath as she took a step away from him and held onto a tree for balance.

"Wow..." She whispered. "That's one way to travel. Definitely faster than cars or planes."

"Are you well?" He asked.

"Yeah, should have warned me though," she giggled quietly. "That was a mind explosion."

"Your words are strange, but to be expected if you live with that human miko."

"Where are we?" She asked as she looked around.

"Near this Sesshomaru's camp. You know of human sicknesses?"

"Some," she replied as she followed him as he started walking to his camp.

"This Sesshomaru does not trust humans but I've sensed you the past lunar cycle and know you will not harm this pack."

They entered the clearing where Rin and Jaken rested, Rin on several furs next to A-Un while Jaken sat at the fire. Rin let out a cough and in seconds he heard a thud as the human ran over to his ward's side and knelt next to her. He looked down and saw that she had dropped her bag.

"She's running a fever," Arianna spoke as her hand rested on Rin's forehead. She came back and got her bag before going back to Rin and pulled a small rectangular object out of her bag and a weird light appeared on it as she touched it in several places before two fingers came to Rin's wrist and she started counting quietly as she stared at the lit up object. "Her heart is skipping beats, it's working too fast.

"What does this human think she is talking about?" Jaken squawked in annoyance.

"Where is a river?" Arianna asked as she collected Rin into her arms. "Her heart is trying too hard to cool her body to be able to try and heal her."

"Come," Sesshomaru turned quickly into the forest and heard her follow.

They walked several minutes before coming to a lake and Arianna walked past him quickly into the water with his ward in her arms. She splashed into the water til it was around her shoulders as she held Rin with her head on her shoulder. She ran a hand across the child's back whispering in her ear.

"Come on, you need to wake up Rin," her voice was soothing. "Please wake up baby girl."

It was quiet besides the human's quiet words for several minutes before there were any other sounds. Rin stirred slightly as she coughed against Arianna's shoulder. Arianna smiled in relief as she kept running a hand across her back.

"That's it baby girl, your doing great," she smiled.

"Ugh... Lord... Sess-Sesshomaru." Even from the bank, the demon heard her small cry as she coughed again.

"He's here Rin," Arianna whispered as she started moving back towards the bank. "Her body has cooled and I can feel her heart slowing back down to normal."

"Come out before you get yourself sick human," Sesshomaru ordered.

"I'm coming, don't be so impatient," the human shook her head. She reached the beach and slid slightly and made a sound of surprise. Sesshomaru stepped forward and offered his hand and helped her back to dry land. "Thanks."

"I-I'm cold..." Rin shook in Arianna's grip.

"Give us a second baby girl, we'll get you warm and into dry clothes." Arianna's arms tightened slightly around his ward as she shook as well.

"Come." Sesshomaru turned back into the woods. They moved quickly back to the camp and he went straight to A-Un and pulled out an orange kimono with white floral and handed it to Arianna as she grabbed her bag then she disappeared into the trees to change them out of their wet clothing.

"Lord Sesshoamru, who is that wench?" Jaken snapped. "I do not trust her, she is a human with no scent."

"Silence," Sesshomaru spoke coldly as he kicked a rock at him to knock him out.

Several minutes later, Arianna came back with Rin in her arms wrapped in a blanket. She herself was in a pair of black pants tucked into mid-calf black boots and a red top that had short sleeves. She set Rin on the furs next to A-Un who sat up as soon as she was laid down and stared at Arianna with a slightly fearful expression.

"She'll be fine now," Arianna spoke as she pulled the wet clothes out of her bag and hung them on a low tree branch.

"What was the object you had earlier with the strange light?" Sesshomaru asked and she pulled the object out of a pocket of her pants and it lit up.

"It's called a cellphone," she giggled. "Where I live, we use these to communicate with people over distances in seconds. It's like sending letters or scrolls in seconds instead of days at a time."

"Intriguing," Sesshoamru stared at the object until the light disappeared.

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


	9. Chapter 8

(A/N: I am so sorry Readers that it has been a while since I have last updated. Life has been super hectic and I can hardly find time to do anything. I don't have internet at my apartment so here I am sitting in a McDonald's on my boyfriend's laptop just to make sure I can update this for you now that I have some time off. Working on a construction site is really hard, specially when your the only female among over a hundred construction workers XD but it's fun.)

I own nothing from Inuyasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at the strange woman from his half-bother's Miko's time as she slept in a tree on the other side of the clearing from the rest of his pack, her shoes and bag on the ground under her. Her scent was very faint that he had a hard time picking it up and it confused the Western Lord because usually humans' scents were strong. Rin had freaked out after she had been set down so Arianna moved to the other side of the clearing so not to scare his ward anymore. The sun was setting and a stray ray made it through the tree canopy and landed on Arianna, making a scar on her upper left arm catch Sesshomaru's attention.

He got to his feet and walked over to where she was sleeping and looked up at the scar. He lifted his hand to touch the edge of it only to have a hand come into view and cover most of it. He looked up ad saw that the woman's eyes were open slightly and her head was turned away from him as she brought her left arm to her chest and hid the scar completely.

"Don't," her voice was soft but he heard the anger in her voice.

"You cannot order this Sesshomaru around," he spoke, slightly angered that she had the audacity to try ordering him around.

"People may cower in your presence Sesshomaru but just don't touch me, not there," the anger was suddenly gone and she just seemed to be an empty shell. "It's a retched reminder."

"Are you that upset with your life that you would mar your skin?"

"It's not like that," she laughed slightly but he could hear the pain in her voice. She slid out of the tree and walked into the forest away from the camp.

"Jaken, if any harm comes to Rin, it will be your head," Sesshomaru ordered the Kappa before following his strange new pack member into the woods. He came to the top of a waterfall and saw Arianna sitting on the bank near the edge of the falls, staring down at the water. "What happened to you?"

"I don't really want to talk about it," she whispered and as the wind changed and he smelt tears mingling with her lavender scent. He sat against a tree and watched her carefully. "I survived a bomb in our home that my parents didn't."

"What is a bomb?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Oh, it's an explosion of fire and metal," she turned her head slightly to look at him and he saw the tears glisten in the dying sun. "My father was a general and was targeted all the time. The last time, he got outsmarted and I was blasted into the family's crest and got burned."

"You are lucky to have survived then," Sesshomaru spoke quietly.

"No I'm not," she muttered as she got to her feet and took several steps out into the water. "I have never believed in luck and know it was not luck that I'm standing here with a branded mark on my body."

"What are you doing human?" Sesshomaru got to his feet as she waded in the knee deep water towards the edge of the cliff where the water fell thunderously below.

"What difference would it make? I'm just some human that was cursed to survive," she muttered as she came to a rock that protruded a foot from the edge of the cliff about a third of the way from the bank.

"Human..."

"It's Ari or Arianna. I'd rather not be reminded that I'm just some weak human..." She shifted one of her bare feet towards the edge of the rock before letting out a small sigh. "I don't know what it is about waterfalls, but it does calm me most times."

"Come back to the bank," Sesshomaru ordered as he stood at the edge of the cliff on the dry land. "You don't need to injure yourself."

"You actually care?" She turned to face him on the rock and her face seemed amused. "From what I've heard, your not too human friendly."

"You have been at my side this past lunar cycle, this Sesshomaru would find it a waste to have to find another companion that would be like you."

"So you like my company."

A small smile came to her face and Sesshomaru felt something inside of him flutter at seeing that smile. She turned to look back over the edge of the falls before looking back at him and took a step towards him. Neither of them saw it coming until a water demon rammed into Arianna, annoyed that she was on his territory, forcing her over the edge of the falls. Sesshoamru summoned his poison whip and killed the annoyed demon as a scream reached his sensitive ears and echoed slightly across the river.

The western lord jumped over the edge of the falls and summoned his light orb to get to her before she hit the water several hundred feet below. He finally reached her as they entered the mist of water that bounce up from the rocks below and wrapped his arm around her waist as he summoned his cloud. The jagged rocks below were about twenty feet below and were littered with bones of humans, hanyou, and youkai alike. He didn't move from that spot as he felt his human's arms wrapped tightly around his neck as she sobbed and shook against him. He shifted his one arm around her so he could cradle her close, wishing he had his other arm to be able to comfort her.

The western lord stiffened in surprise at his thoughts. Of course he missed his lost limb but it didn't really get to the point he would wish for it back, especially to hold a young human woman closer in his embrace. He was grateful that he had taken off his armor earlier that day after Arianna helped Rin.

"This Sesshomaru has you," he spoke quietly and felt her arms tighten around his neck as she tried to stop her sobs. He directed his cloud up towards the cliffs as he shifted his arm around her, his hand under her thighs to hold her up. His human was rather small for being the age she was.

'So now your claiming her as yours,' his beast purred from its cage in his mind. 'She smells rather delectable when you can actually detect her scent.'

'She is confusing to this Sesshomaru,' the western lord thought back as they reached the cliff. 'There is no scent of miko blood or demon blood.'

'And yet she is a dream walker and her aura is almost like that Naraku's incarnation, Kanna. What purpose does she have in our time?' His beast mused before becoming quiet.

Sesshomaru knelt on the bank and shifted Arianna so she was on her knees facing him. Her arms slid from his neck and wrapped them around herself as she rocked slightly, her sobs only whimpers now. He brought his hand to rest on her lower cheek and part of her neck and she flinched but brought her eyes up to meet his gaze. The look she gave him made her seem like she was just a child who had taken a hard fall for their first time and he was the one to pick her up and brush her off.

"Thank you..." she hiccuped slightly as she brought a hand up to wipe her tears away, "...for saving me."

"You are a part of my pack, Arianna," he spoke collectedly and sensed an instant calm from her as he stared into her emerald green eyes.

...

...

...

_**Please Review!**_


End file.
